Episode 7974 (27th October 2017)
Plot Hungover Cain is surprised to wake up on the sofa at Butlers Farm. Faith suggests Cain stays to give Isaac a feed, hoping to push Cain and Moira into acting more like a family. Moira tells Cain it's time he left now. Chas and Paddy are still keeping their romance secret. Charity tries to fix the till without Chas noticing but Chas catches her and demands an explanation. Charity explains she thought she found herself a meal ticket but instead Hugo robbed the till as well as the takings that hadn't been banked. Chas decides to call the police. Faith encourages Moira and Cain to think about getting the birth registered. She orders them to stop pretending they don't like each other and instead start giving their son the life he deserves. Neither Cain nor Moira appreciate Faith's meddling. Jai has a meeting and won't allow Rishi to cover, so he can't go to the support group with Megan and Eliza. Chas and Charity squabble about the robbery. Chas decides to throw Charity out. Victoria wants to throw Rebecca a baby shower but Rebecca would rather lie down. Victoria tells Robert he needs to prove to the Whites he's serious about the baby. When Victoria walks off, Robert researches hypno-birthing. Charity admits to Debbie that she met 'Tom' yesterday by pretending to be her. Debbie is furious. Lydia decorates Home Farm for Halloween. Rebecca has some contractions and believes the baby is coming. Robert steps in and helps Rebecca breathe through what he assumes in Braxton Hicks but takes her to the hospital as a precaution anyway. Debbie visits Tom at his penthouse suite where she reveals Charity ended up going home with a conman who robbed the pub. Jai admits to Rishi that he feared Eliza was going to stop breathing when she had the seizure. As Tom and Debbie talk about Charity's antics, Debbie accidentally reveals she has feeling for Tom. After Debbie agrees to rent Jacobs Fold, Tom asks for a favour. Frank and Megan take Eliza to the support group where they meet teenager Ted and his mother Carol. Tom requests Debbie act as his personal assistant for a business gathering and offers her £5,000 to do so. Tom offers Debbie £20,000 upfront, for two weeks work in Tenerife. Charity butters up Noah with Halloween treats as she breaks the news that they might need to move again. Debbie arrives back at the pub with an envelope of cash which will cover the car back payments as well as the money that was stolen. Chas agrees Charity doesn't need to move out now. The Whites and Robert return to Home Farm as Rebecca isn't in labour. Rebecca can feel her baby kick so places Robert's hand on her stomach. Debbie asks Charity to look after Sarah and Jack whilst she goes on a two-week business trip with Tom. Chas wonders why Tom would buy Debbie a car, a house and pay her £20,000 for acting as a personal assistant. She fears what Tom will want from Debbie in return. Cast Regular cast *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir(uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *Carol - Lindsey Dawson *Ted - Nicki-James Shepherd Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar, backroom and corridor *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and living room *Unknown hotel in Leeds *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Unknown community hall Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes